


De madrugada

by SumaLatina



Category: La Llamada
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumaLatina/pseuds/SumaLatina
Summary: Milagros recibe una visita inesperada a altas horas de la noche.





	De madrugada

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Lo primero, si hay alguien leyendo ésto, gracias y espero que os guste. Ante todo, que quede claro que yo no escribo de forma regular ni mucho menos, pero me he animado a publicar algún que otro fic sobre La Llamada ante la falta total de material. Son historia muy cortas, por el momento. De todas formas, si alguien tiene alguna petición, idea o consejo y la quiere compartir conmigo, yo encantada. Están escritos en español porque es lo que procede, pero no tendría ningún problema en usar el inglés.
> 
> Sé que si alguien los lee, no hace falta que diga nada, pero disfrutad y sentid la llamada con toda la fuerza <3

Eran las 6 de la mañana y Milagros estaba profundamente dormida, pero algo la despertó. Empezó a oír unos ruidos fuera de la cabaña y se puso muy nerviosa pensando que había alguien fuera. De repente, alguien entró a la cabaña y Milagros decidió hacerse la dormida para intentar evitar que la persona que hubiera entrado le hiciera daño. Estaba muerta de miedo pensando que alguien hiciera algo a sus niñas, tenía que buscar la manera de protegerlas pero no sabía cómo. Milagros estaba tan asustada que no se percató siquiera que la persona estaba junto a su cama. Se paralizó al sentir que se estaba metiendo dentro.

"Mmm... Qué calentita estás, Milagros", dijo la invasora mientras abrazaba por detrás a Milagros haciendo la cucharita.

En cuanto oyó la voz, Milagros se relajó. "¿Se-Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Susana? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?", dijo Milagros entre susurros.

"Shhh... Calla, Milagros, que es tarde y tenemos que dormir", contestó Susana con voz ronca y medio dormida.

Milagros había dejado de estar preocupada por el atacante pero se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa con Susana pegada a su espalda, podía sentir su respiración en su cuello. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Susana y en cuanto lo hizo, se dio cuenta que había sido una idea incluso peor. Tenía la cara de Susana a milímetros de la suya.

"Susana", intentó despertarla Milagros. "Su-Susana, despierta, que tienes que irte antes de que alguien te vea".

Susana abrió lo ojos y a Milagros se le cortó la respiración. ¿Cómo era posible que esta muchacha estuviera tan guapa a las 7 de la mañana después de una noche de juerga?

"Milagros, que...", Susana sonó mucho más serena y seria.

"Susana, por favor, no está bien que estés aquí conmigo y mucho menos que hayas estado de fiesta cuando se suponía que estabas durmiendo en tu cabaña", la interrumpió Milagros.

Susana iba a decir algo pero Milagros volvió a hablar antes de que la otra pudiera abrir la boca. "Acabas de llegar y ya la estás liando, Susana... Yo te ayudo a ir a tu cabaña y que nadie te descubra para que no tengas problemas con la nueva Hermana, ¿vale? Pero vámonos ya. O te llevo a rastras, tú verás...".

Susana se echó a reír. "No puedes conmigo, Milagros".

"¿Acaso quieres comprobarlo?", preguntó Milagros.

"Venga... Vale", contestó Susana con media sonrisa para provocarle.

Milagros ya no aguantaba con Susana ahí tan cerca y se levantó bruscamente, quitándole las sábanas. Entonces vio lo que llevaba puesto Susana y, por un momento, apartó la mirada con vergüenza.

"¡Venga, Susana! Vale ya. Tira para tu habitación ahora mismo", le dijo Milagros con un tono más enfadado.

Susana se levantó de la cama a duras penas y antes de irse, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Milagros. Ésta se quedó totalmente paralizada y antes de que se diera cuenta, Susana ya no estaba en su cabaña. Pero ese beso en la mejilla y la respiración de Susana en su espalda, fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar durante todo el siguiente día.


End file.
